Petit tour de table 1
by Dinou
Summary: vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui se passait pendant les briefings mais sous la table ?
1. Petit tour de table 1

Stargate SG-1

Auteurs : Dinou et Vicky

Mails : dinou149@wanadoo.fr et vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : Romance et Humour 

Résumé : vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui se passait pendant les briefings mais sous la table ?!?

Spoiler : je sais pas !

Saison : saison 7, Jonas n'est pas parti et Daniel est de retour !

Disclaimer :pas de sous, pas à nous, pour le fun !

Note de Dinou : merci à toi Vick d'avoir collaboré avec moi à ce gros délire romantique, on a bien rigolé ! Je sens qu'à deux on n'a pas fini de délirer ! Cette fic est dédicacée à Mizuki, Carter 1979, Drusilla, ma Vicky et toutes mes copines et celles à venir avec qui je délire sur Stargate !!! Gros bisous ! Dinou ! 

Note de Vicky : Autant vous dire que cette fic est parti d'un nouveau délire entre Dinou et moi! En plus on l'a écrite dans le train après les cours. En tout cas je voudrais dédier cette fic à Mizuki et à Carter 1979 et à (si je l'oublies elle me tue) Dinou ma chère copine, sans oublier Elody !

Note des auteurs :autant prévenir de suite c'est une fic en trois parties, alors patience, mais respirez cette fois y en a pas pour long !!!

Un petit tour de tables… (1)

Que se passe t-il vraiment sous la table de briefing ?!?

**Un jour au SG-C, salle de briefing :**

         Et voilà ça recommence ! Encore un briefing ! Hier SG-2, aujourd'hui SG-1, la pire de toute ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça pour l'amour du ciel ?!? Oops ! Y a que des faux dieux… SG-1 passe beaucoup trop de temps ici, je commence à avoir un humour o'neillien !!! Et en plus je peux rien dire ! Et oui ! Je ne suis que la table qui se trouve dans la salle de briefing !!! Ca vous dirait de voir ce que je vois ?!? Je savais que ça vous intéresserait. Psst psst, approchez vous ! Faut pas que je parle trop fort ! Ca ferait trop démasque ! Venez mais chut ! C'est secret défense !

         Commençons par celui qui n'est pas autour de moi, le dénommé Jonas Quinn. Il est encore en pleine explication et devinez qui écoute : les murs !!! Et oui même moi j'ai lâché l'affaire ! Au bout du deuxième briefing, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais tenir, et c'est pire quand c'est Carter qui s'y met : j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une table ! Suis-je bête ! C'est effectivement ce que je suis ! Hum hum… Excusez moi ! Donc revenons à ceux qui sont autour de moi, car Jonas ne fait que bavasser ! 

         Commençons par le plus haut grader : le Général Georges S. Hammond. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il écoute les briefings ? Et ben vous vous plantez ! Quand il baisse les yeux c'est pour regarder sa montre. Et c'est comme ça à chaque briefing ! C'est pas de la langue de bois ! C'est fort pour une table hein ?!? Que ce soit Jonas, Samantha, Daniel ou quelqu'un d'autre, la seule fois où il ouvre la bouche c'est pour obtenir le silence, ou pour que O'Neill se la mette en veilleuse ou encore pour que ce dernier se calme par rapport à son Major ! 

Mais c'est pas lui le mieux…

Et le grand jaffa ? Il fait quoi ?!? Il écoute ?!? Oh que non !!! Il ne faut pas rêver : il se tourne littéralement les pouces sous la table. Et oui Daniel vient de lui expliquer l'expression « se tourner les pouces » et lui, il la met en pratique.

Au fait je vous ai dit que le doc s'est jointe à nous pour ce briefing ??? Ah scusez ! Donc le docteur Frasier s'est jointe à nous pour le briefing ! De où je radote ?!? Non mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à une table !!! Bon j'en étais où ??? Ah oui le doc ! Et bah elle est pas mieux que les deux autres, puis qu'elle est trop occupée avec les jambes de son petit archéologue de petit ami !!! Bah quoi ?!? Vous étiez pas au courant ? !? Pourtant c'est depuis qu'il est revenu de son ascension qu'ils sont ensemble !!! Vous n'aviez rien vu ?!? J'y crois pas !!! Même une simple table peut le remarquer, j'en suis la preuve vivante ! De où je ne suis pas vivante ?!? Viens sous la table que l'on discute les yeux dans les yeux !!! Comment ça je n'ai pas d'yeux ?!? Non mais t'aggrave ton cas là mon gars !!! Bon je passe, mais fais gaffe !!! Donc revenons à eux… Comment ça qui eux ?!? Bah le doc et Danny Boy ! Et suis un peu ! Fais gaffe : sénilité précoce !!! Je suis pétée de rire par mes bêtises !!! Pas de commentaire ! Cependant j'ai remarqué un étrange anneau à la main gauche du doc avec une pierre blanche transparente qui luit. Apparemment personne n'a remarqué !!! Ils sont pas plus doués que vous ! Je plaisantais !!! Range la hache !!! De suite les menaces !!! Quoi que ils ne sont pas très doués non plus : vous avez vu le temps qu'il a fallu pour les caser tous les deux ?!? 

Quoi que j'en connais deux autres qui n'ont pas été plus rapides !!!! Vous savez de qui je parle là au moins ?!? Non mais j'hallucine ?!? Je parle du Colonel qui se prend pour un comique, j'ai nommé Jack O'Neill et pas Jonathan car si vous l'appelez comme ça il vous scalpe à coups de hache et aussi de la grande blonde qui parle de choses que personne ne comprend, le Major Samantha Carter. C'est deux là, comme les deux docs, se font du pied sous la table ! Quoi que… à cette allure là, c'est ma copine la table du labo de Samantha qui va s'en prendre plein la tête ! La pauvre… Je compatis… Ouh la, y a un truc bizarre : elle a pas pris un peu de venter ??? Et pourquoi O'Neill a toujours la main posée sur le ventre de Samantha ?!? OH MY GOD !!! Il a osé !!! A cette allure là je vais finir en table à langer ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !!! Pour plus d'info, allez interroger ma copine la table du labo de Samantha, elle en sait encore plus que moi !!!

Ah la la !!! Faire le métier de table de briefing c'est vraiment pas facile…

THE END !!!

Bon bah voilà on a fini de délirer pour le moment mais c'est en train de nous reprendre, alors ne lâcher pas la faire car il y a une suite, et oui désolées ! Cette fic se nomme : _Un petit tour de tables… (2) Les secrets du labo de Sam !_

Bon, bah on espère que ça vous a plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas envoyez nous un petit mail, ça fait toujours plaisir !

@ + pour la suite !!!

Dinou et Vicky 


	2. Petit tour de table 2

Stargate SG-1

Auteurs : Dinou et Vicky

Mails : dinou149@wanadoo.fr et vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : Romance et Humour 

Résumé : que se passe t-il vraiment dans le labo de Sam hein ?!?

Spoiler : je sais pas ! Peut être ben que oui peut être ben que non !!!

Saison : saison 7, Jonas n'est pas parti et Daniel est de retour !

Disclaimer :pas de sous, pas à nous, pour le fun !

Note de Dinou : encore un délire sur Stargate en rentrant de cours, franchement on est vraiment atteinte !! Mais bon on a encore bien rigolé ! Cette fic est pour ma Vicky, Mizuki (tu sais que je t'adore ma belle ?!?), Carter 1979 (pour tous nos délires) et toutes mews copines qui me mail et avec qui je discutent (dsl mais si je commence à citer tout le monde ovus n'êtes pas prêts de lire la fic alors…) Voilà !

Note deVicky : je me suis bien marrée quand on a fait celle-là aussi !!!! Donc je dédie cette fic à ma Dinou bien sûr sans qui les cours seraient trop barbants, à Carter 1979 (j'adore nos petits délires sur MSN !), Mizuki (je t'aime petite sœur) ainsi qu'à Asteries, Elody, Vanous et tous ceux qui m'envoient des mails pour mes fics !!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

****

****

Un petit tour de tables… (2)

Les secrets du labo de Sam !

         Ah bonjour qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Ah c'est ma copine la table de briefing qui vous a dit de venir me voir ?!? Je suis flattée ! Et à quel sujet s'il vous plaît ? Ah… Sam et Jack ?!? Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir que je vous raconte tout ce que je sais ? Parce que parfois ça pourrait être interdit aux mineurs ! Ok, je la joue soft ! 

         Depuis quand sont ils ensemble ? D'accord je vous raconte. Ca vous dit quelque chose leur dernière rencontre avec le goa'uld Niirty ?!? Ca va !!! Vous énervez pas !!! C'était juste pour être sûre ! Donc, quand ils sont rentrés, Sam est venue ici, dans son labo, et a commencé à bidouiller mon bon vieux copain naqqhi… Bah quoi ?!? Je le connais depuis sa naissance ! Bon je reprends : donc Jack s'est pointé, histoire de changer des habitudes ! Il est arrivé les mains dans les poches, et il a dit :

J : « Bonjour Major, c'est encore moi ! »

Moi je lui aurais dit que de toute façon il était le seul à venir, et qu'elle attendait sa visite avec impatience à chaque fois, mais bon passons…

S : « Je peux vous aider mon Colonel ? »

Et alors, va savoir ce qui lui a pris au grisonnant, il a fermé la porte du labo, et il s'est jeté sur elle et l'a embrassé à pleine bouche, tant Sam que moi en sommes restées sans voix, cependant ça n'a pas empêché Sam de répondre à ce baiser et de passer ses bras autour du cou du Colonel ! Si si je vous jure !!! De où vous ne le voyez pas faire ça ?!? Les enfants on parle de Jack O'Neill là !!! Bon c'est vrai que Sam se lâchant ainsi c'est dure à croire, mais je vous jure que c'est pas de l'intox !!! Et puis le soi-disant comique repris la parole après avoir consenti à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Sam.

J : « J'ai tellement eut peur de vous perdre cette fois ! » lui dit il presque en murmurant.

C'est vrai que quand Sam était l'hôte du tok'râ Jolinar, ou encore quand elle était possédée par l'entité, il passait beaucoup de temps ici avec moi ! D'ailleurs je l'ai même vu pleurer une fois ! Si si c'est vrai ! Il avait très peur de perdre Sam sans lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait ! C'est ti pas touchant ? Et là, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle a faillit y rester une fois de plus et l'autre grand dadet se sentait « impuissant » ! Et puis on entendait au son de sa voix la trouille qu'il avait eut de la perdre de manière définitive cette fois. Mais ce que ce grand couillon ne sait pas c'est ce qu'elle a vécu lorsqu'il était coincé sur Edora ou encore quand il était coincé sur cette lune avec Maybourn ! Je vous jure ! J'ai supporté Sam du mieux que j'ai pu, j'étais présente les rares fois où elle dormait, une heure ou deux pas plus. Mais bon c'est du passé tout ça, c'est plus ou moins oublié et pardonné ! Bon revenons en à eux là. Sam força Jack à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

S : « Vous ne me perdrez jamais. » lui dit elle avec ce sourire spécial qu'elle n'a que pour lui. Comment vos l'appelez ? Le spécial Jack ?!? Oui c'est pas mal ! Ca colle ! Alors donc elle lui fit le spécial Jack pour le rassurer. Alors Jack l'embrassa de nouveau et Sam ne se prouva pour y répondre de nouveau, et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, et non la dernière faites moi confiance, que je servis à autre chose qu'aux projets scientifiques de Sam, c'était beaucoup plus perso comme style de projets !!! Comme vous m'avez dit de la jouer soft je n'en rajouterai pas plus par égard aux âmes sensibles ! Mais je vous en prie, pas la peine de me remercier c'est pas grand-chose ! Excusez moi vous disiez ? Ah !!! La table de briefing a remarqué le petit ventre rond de Sam ! Et ben elle a mis le temps !!! Mais moi je suis au courant depuis le début ! Et j'avoue en être extrêmement fière. Je crois que même que j'en ai été… comment dire… témoins ?!? Oui c'est le mot ! J'ai été témoin de la conception de cette petite chose ! A cette allure là je suis bonne pour finir en table à langer ! Pardon ? C'est ce que vous a dit aussi la table de briefing ? Et ben on sera en duo dans cette galère !!! Je me demande à qui cet enfant ressemblera le plus ?!? 

         Attention planquez vous !!! Quelqu'un rentre !!! Ne faits pas de bruit c'est Sam et le doc ! Quoi ?!? Le doc et Daniel ?!? Non j'étais pas au courant !!! Et ben ! C'est la saison des amours à la base !!! Si je sais à qui m'adresser pour en savoir plus sur la relation de Daniel et Janet ? Mais bien sûr !!! Pour qui me prenez vous ?!? Je suis la table du labo de la grande Samantha Carter quand même !!! Non mais ! De où je me crois intelligente ?!? Non mais vous connaissez le respect ?!? Allez voir la table du bureau du doc à l'infirmerie, elle doit en savoir des choses. C'est bon Sam et Janet sont parties manger au mess !!! Alors salut !

         Ah la la, je commence à être fatiguée de tous les exercices de Sam et Jack, d'ici un an je suis finie ! Mais bon j'aurais eut le plaisir de voir ces deux là se mettre ensemble !!! Pas mal quand même pour une simple table non ?!?

THE END.

Je vous avais dit qu'on n'en avait pas pour longtemps à écrire la suite de cette fic ! C'est fou quand même ce qu'on peut écrire dans le train vous ne trouvez pas vous ? Bon bah il vous faut suivre encore un volet ! Oui oui on sait que vous n'aimez que moyennement les « à suivre » mais  ce ne serait pas aussi drôle ! Le troisième et dernier volet de cette trilogie se nomme : _Un petit tour de table (3) : entre deux piqûres !_

Allez dites nous quand même ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais nous sommes preneuses tant l'une que l'autre !

@ + pour de nouvelles aventures Stargate !

Dinou et Vicky


	3. Petit tour de table 3

Stargate SG-1

Auteurs : Dinou et Vicky

Mails : dinou149@wanadoo.fr et vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : Romance et Humour 

Résumé : on nous livre un des secrets de l'infirmerie !!!

Spoiler : je sais pas ! Peut être ben que oui peut être ben que non !!!

Saison : saison 7, Jonas n'est pas parti et Daniel est de retour !

Disclaimer :pas de sous, pas à nous, pour le fun !

Note de Dinou : Bah voilà enfin on a vu le bout de cette trilogie ! On a encore bien rigolé ! Vive les délires à la gare !!! Comme d'hab cette fic est pour ma Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 et tous ceux qui ont le courage de lire ce qu'on a écrit ! Allez bonne lecture !!!__

Note deVicky : Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ??? Nos délires continuent quoi ! Encore une fois ma Dinou je me suis bien marrée avec toi ! Alors je dédie cette fic à toi ma Dinou, à ma petite sœur Mizuki, à Carter1979 que j'adore et à Elody (tu es super !). Voilà c'est tout je crois, ah si elle est dédié aussi à tous les fans de Stargate qui vont la lire !

Un petit tour de tables… (3)

Entre deux piqûres !

         C'est pourquoi ?!? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ?!? Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? Ah vous ne faites que passer !!! Et qu'est ce qui vous amène ?!? Janet ??? Quoi Janet ??? Ah le doc et le pensionnaire à vie de l'infirmerie ?!? Bien sûr que je suis au courant !!! Il a même son lit attitré !!! Et vous savez où ?!? Non ??? Bah c'est pourtant simple pourtant : chez elle !!! Oui je sais je suis de la graine de comique… De où je ne suis pas comique ?!? Vous plaisantez là ??? J'ai ris des cours avec Jack O'Neill, le comique de service !!! Hein ? C'est pas un comique ??? Venez ici quand il passe un bilan médical et on en rediscute ok ?!? Bien, passons…

         Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos docs…

         Vous voulez savoir quand ça a commencé ? D'accord ! Vous savez quand le petit scarabée a un peu beaucoup pété les plombs ?!? Ah vous énervez pas ou je sors les seringues !!! Faut pas pousser !!! Donc je disais : après son pétage de plombs, il a du rester à l'infirmerie, pour qu'il se repose un peu avant de reprendre les missions avec les quatre autres. Et j'en connais un qui ne s'en est pas plaint, vous voyez de qui je parle ?!? Un colonel un peu grisonnant… C'est bien ! Je suis fière de vous !!! Bien reprenons ! C'était drôle de les voir agir comme tous les deux : ça rougit et ça bégaye ! Morte de rire !!! Ouais je sais que c'est fort pour une table !!! Et j'en suis fière comme vous ne pouvez pas savoir !!! Scusez moi ! Oui oui je vous promets que je vais essayer d'arrêter les digressions ! Oui donc ça s'est passé lorsque Danny Boy devait sortir de l'infirmerie. Janet avait commencé à l'examiner, et vlan : il a piqué un fard ! Alors il souffle un grand coup et demande presque dans un murmure :

D : « Je peux vous parler seul à seul dans votre bureau ? »

Quoi ? Comment je sais ce qu'il se passait hors du bureau ? C'st simple j'ai une vue d'ensemble sur toute l'infirmerie et j'ai d'excellents oreilles ! Bon vous préférez que je continue de vous parler de moi ou des deux docs de service ?!? Je me disais aussi que la vie de ces deux là vous intéressait plus !!! 

Jan : « Allez m'y attendre j'arrive tout de suite ! » lui dit elle avec un sourire.

C'est alors que débarqua Danny Boy apparemment très très nerveux ! Lorsque Janet arriva, il prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle et à clef en plus. Janet se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle resta encore quelques secondes sans réagir en plantant son regard dans celui de Daniel, espérant savoir enfin ce qu'il avait de si secret à lui dire. Et va savoir ce quelle seringue l'a piqué… Bah quoi ? De où faut pas pousser ?!? Je ne vois pas ce qu'une mouche viendrait foutre sous terre !!! Et puis on est dans une infirmerie que je sache, non mais ! Je reprends… encore une fois ! Décidément… Il lui sauta dessus sans qu'elle ou moins ne puissions faire quelque chose. J'en suis restée coi ! Mais apparemment ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas du tout, bien au contraire !!! Allez savoir pourquoi tout à coup je me suis retrouvée toute nue, tous ce qu'il y avait sur moi a fini par terre, comme la blouse blanche du doc étrangement. Et après CENSURED !!! Par égard pour les plus jeunes je ne raconterai pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, on va dire que c'est ainsi que d'ici sept mois je vais finir en table à langer… Pardon ?!? Vous saviez pas ?!? Oops… Bah pour être franche je ne suis au courant que depuis ce matin de mon futur reclassement professionnel au sein du SG-C… Ah je ne suis pas la seule ?!? Qui ??? Sam ?!? Et bah… Quoi que… Je bous ai bien eut hein ?!? Evidemment que je suis au courant !!! Et oui je l'ai su en même temps que Sam !!! Va falloir dire à Hammond que bientôt on va avoir besoins d'une crèche et de tables à langer !!!

         Pardon ?!? Sa demande en mariage ?!? Après une énième mission suicide, l'archéologue a enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de la tortionnaire en blouse blanche et lui a demandé de l'épouser entre deux prises de sang ! Et voilà vous savez tout !

         Je vous en prie ça a été un plaisir d'avoir pu vous renseigner ! Au revoir ! 

THE END !

Et c'est ainsi que se finit notre trilogie des tables !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et puis même si ce n'est pas le cas faites le nous savoir !

Merci d'avance et à bientôt pour d'autres fics !

Dinou & Vicky !

PS de Dinou : je suis en train d'écrire _enfin ils se déclarent 4_ ! Un peu de patience, c'est dur avec les cours ! Mais je vous promets que je mets le turbo !!! Biz !!!

PS de Vicky : je suis en train d'écrire ma nouvelle fic et celle-ci sera super longue donc elle prend du temps ! Je vais vous faire patienter avec deux petits drabbles ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
